Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for generating an image and a handheld screening device.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A variety of conventional systems are available for obtaining images through visibly opaque materials. For example, X-ray systems have been utilized to acquire images of objects that are hidden from visual inspection by visibly opaque materials (e.g., anatomical structures or objects within a luggage). X-ray systems, however, have many disadvantages. By way of example, such systems can be expensive and bulky, and can utilize ionizing radiation that may pose health hazards to humans. Moreover, X-ray systems typically detect a beam that has been transmitted through a target sample, thus requiring access to both sides of the target. Ultrasound imaging systems, in turn, require the presence of a continuous, high quality acoustic transmission path between a transducer and a “hidden” object of interest. In many cases, however, such acoustic transmission paths may be not available and depending on the medium the resolution may be very coarse.
Millimeter-wave imaging systems have recently been developed for securing screening applications. Millimeter-waves are particular useful for detecting objects in an active radar system, i.e. by emitting electromagnetic waves in the millimeter-wavelength region and detecting reflected or scattered electromagnetic waves.
There is a need to further improve the usability of handheld screening devices based on millimeter-wave imaging systems.